The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to a method of temporarily changing an EPL display sequence.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an EPL price change record.
EPLs are also being used to display more than just price information. Retailers are using EPLs to display promotional information in order to more effectively market associated merchandise items. During off-peak hours, retailers display inventory and status information for the benefit of employees. EPLs may be programmed to display more than one type of information in sequences using flashing and scheduling techniques.
However, EPLs have limited memory capacity for storing the many types of information which must be displayed. For example, a typical EPL has four data registers which can simultaneously store, at most, two types of information. Therefore, it would be desirable for providing a method of temporarily changing display sequences and returning to previously display sequences despite the memory capacity limitation of an EPL.